


Horrible Beauty

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Absolute Zero, M/M, wallenstein is biologically nebulous and always ready for cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Avies goes to visit his boy toy for a bit of fun. He gets more than he expected, but that's par for the course when your boy toy is a demon.





	Horrible Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is largely a collection of hcs abt various ways wally is most decidedly inhuman (and not necessarily in ways that are meant to be sexy, but what do i know, you do you) and avies finding out abt them. i hope you enjoy going on that journey with him. oh yeah and they fuck too

Avies Aurum gave the large, ornate doors of the castle before him three good knocks. When the doors cracked open, he covered his mouth and nose with a hand, because the burning smell that wafted out was nearly overpowering, as if the building was ablaze.

The blank face of the Knightmare Fantail greeted him. “Avies,” he said with no emotion, blinking exactly once. “The master is unwell today. Allow me to see if he is accepting visitors.”

“Oh, uh, sure-” Avies began, but the door had already shut. He groaned and kicked at the stone steps with his heeled boot, then took a few deep breaths to savor the clear air. “What kind of illnesses do demons come down with, anyway?” he muttered to himself. Surely not the common cold.

He didn’t have to wait long, with Knightmare returning to the door mere moments later. This time he opened it wide enough to allow Avies in, and Avies did so without hesitating, striding in with his head held high despite the smell irritating his nostrils.

“The master’s exact words were, ‘As long as he behaves himself,” Knightmare said, head tracking Avies movements. Avies paid him no mind. He’d gotten used to ignoring the empty shell.

“‘Behaves himself,’” Avies mimicked in a gruff tone, mocking what he was sure was exactly how the demon sounded when he said it. “As if I’m some barbarian!”

Wallenstein was impossible not to find. He had completely dropped any semblance of a human form, and his true, horrendous body took up most of the space in the great hall. Avies had seen it before, but not frequently, and he had to stop to take in the sight before him.

The demon looked, well, as a demon might. As Avies’s eyes moved from the beast’s snout to the tip of its flicking oxen tail, the word that came to the front of his mind was _monstrous._ Monstrous, curled horns on a monstrous animal head, monstrous hands with claws that could eviscerate an elephant, monstrous bat wings that twitched and fluttered, monstrous split hooves, and all of it covered in monstrous dark fur.

It was a demonic visage through and through, and even Avies could not help the wave of nauseous terror that shocked through his bones, though he’d learned to push it aside. It was merely an unavoidable side effect of witnessing such a thing in person.

Avies never knew how to feel about Wallenstein’s real body. Despite the terror of it, Wallenstein always carried himself with dignity, not savagery, as others of his kind might. His features, while beastly, could be described as elegant for what they were, with defined - even delicate - shapes. It reflected the features of his human form well: as intimidating as he wished it to be, and yet graceful and refined.

Once, when Avies had been in a particularly good mood (in no small thanks to a bottle of finely aged wine), he had described the demon as, “Beautiful, in an absolutely horrible way,” and those words still rang true.

At this very moment, however, Wallenstein seemed to be lacking in any of his usual majesty. Instead, he was sprawled across the floor; no furniture could hold him like this anyway. His sharp, spaded tongue lolled from his jaws in a rather unflattering fashion. It was quite unbecoming of him, really.

“What in all the world has gotten into you?” Avies demanded, stomping over to Wallenstein’s face. The demon’s size was such that his great, furred head was the size of a carriage, and Avies had to look up to peer into the eye closest to him. The pupil was dilated into a black diamond.

Wallenstein heaved out a long sigh, exhaling steam that rose lazily to the ceiling. “Heat,” he groaned.

“Don’t play games with me.” Avies pouted. “You demons can’t get enough of the heat! You’re all fire this and brimstone that. I know you.”

Wallenstein’s open eye rolled in its socket. “I am _in_ heat.” Then he said something in the demon tongue that Avies couldn’t fully comprehend the sound of, knowing only that it made him light-headed to hear. But he had a feeling that it was an insult and so put his hands on his hips and scowled as well as he could.

“How very animalistic of you,” Avies scoffed. His gaze once again moved across the demon’s body. “Though I suppose that’s fitting. I hadn’t had any clue you experienced such a phenomenon. Is that the reason for the terrible smell?”

Wallenstein gave one slow nod.

Avies walked around the demonic head, observing him. As he did so, a sudden thought occurred to him. “But don’t you need a…” He twisted his mouth, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words that weren’t so crass. “Isn’t it only animals with certain… _assets_ that experience such a thing?”

“You mean a vagina?”

Avies felt his face turn red. “No! Okay, yes, but don’t be so rude about it!”

Wallenstein chuckled. It was a rough, huffing sound. “That’s correct. I suppose in that case you could say I’m in triple heat.”

Avies didn’t immediately catch the meaning of that, and so glossed over it. “Well. I hadn’t known that about you. What-” And that was when the implications of the ‘triple’ comment was suddenly brought to the forefront of his thoughts. “Wait. W-wait a second! What the fuck does that mean! You can’t possibly- You don’t, right? Do you?” The worst part was that Wallenstein being a demon and a monster made it entirely believable. Avies felt chilled. But it was totally a joke, right? _Right?_ “Don’t mess with me like that!” He gave the demon’s snout a good kick, hopefully giving him a toothache. Wallensteined snarl and showed his sharp, gnarled teeth, his eyes slitted to crossed slashes.

“You have quite a lot of nerve being so disrespectful to a being as powerful as I,” Wallenstein hissed. A thin wisp of smoke had begun to rise from his mouth and nostrils, and even from around his eyes.

“You’re damn right I do!” Avies yelled back, keeping his back straight and head high. He always refused to fall for Wallensteins’ intimidation tactics, even knowing the demon could very well chomp him into bits or even just incinerate him with a snort right then and there.

But Wallenstein never did. Maybe it was simply because he had other uses for Avies (though Avies preferred to think that the demon respected his confidence and overwhelming beauty), but the smoke died away. Avies resisted the urge to wipe away the cold sweat that had formed on his brow. Of course he wasn’t scared. Obviously.

The tension dying away, Tohri scoffed, flipping his hair to show his displeasure. None of this was what he’d expected when he came to visit. All he’d wanted was a fun fuck with his demon boy toy, not… all this.

But maybe it could still happen. Wallenstein was clearly pretty horny, after all. Avies just needed to turn this situation around into something more manageable. And much less horrific, hopefully.

“Why don’t we go bathe?” he offered. “I’m sure a bath would make you feel better, right?”

One of Wallenstein’s long, furry ears twitched with interest. “That… may be nice, actually. Alright. Knightmare, escort our guest to the bath, won’t you? I’ll be along soon, I just need a moment to get around to putting up my human illusion…”

Knightmare stepped over from where he’d been standing stock-straight against the wall. “Sir, if you would pl-”

“Ugh! I don’t need a chaperone!” Avies stomped his boot once before turning quickly on his heel and storming off. “I know where the bath is!”

But when Avies stepped into the room with the bath, he turned to find that the Knightmare Fantail had followed him the whole way anyway. Avies glared at him, and the Knightmare simply explained, “The master expressed concern that you may, and these are his words, ‘Fuck shit up.’”

Avies rolled his eyes. “Look. You’re just doing your job. I appreciate that. But your job-” He shoved the knight through the doorway, then quickly slammed it closed and locked it. “-is quite _done!”_

Finally in private, Avies sighed and began undressing. Even if he hadn’t come here for a quick lay, even just the bath itself would be worth the visit. Wallenstein’s castle was grandiose, and the bath was no exception. It was not merely a tub, but rather a pool built into the floor, the entire thing lined with intricate tile. It was quite large - large enough to fit the demon’s true form, most likely, so that he could truly relax. The far wall was almost entirely covered by a waterfall, providing calming background noise. And when Avies dipped a toe in, he found that it was already had a suitably warm temperature. Perhaps because the room was underground, and near some sort of hot spring? That or hellfire. Either was believable. Avies would have wondered whether close proximity to hellfire was bad for one’s soul if he wasn’t already banging a demon.

“This is the level of luxury that _I_ deserve,” Avies grumbled as he sank into the water and got comfortable. He sighed as he felt all the tension in his muscles melt away. He deserved to live like this every day, but he hadn’t yet convinced the demon to let him move in. Even though there was clearly plenty of room, too. How selfish.

Avies was so relaxed he thought he may fall asleep, but it didn’t take long for Wallenstein to arrive. The locked door was apparently no obstacle. He was mostly human-looking now, his hair up in a bun, but still with some demonic features. He was already completely naked, too. Avies was sure that demons had no sense of shame. Not that he really minded.

Wallenstein’s demonic features disappeared one by one as he approached the bath. There was no shapeshifting, because his true form wasn’t changing, only being disguised. It was always a surreal thing to see. One minute, dark purple bat wings fluttered from Wallenstein’s back, then Avies vision went hazy for just the slightest second and suddenly they were gone, as if they’d never been there in the first place. Then his furry, cloven-hoofed legs were human ones, and his long ears were human too. Even his flicking, snapping tail went away. But he kept the horns. Maybe because he was proud of them, or because of the intimidation factor, or simply because they looked cool. Avies had to admit: they were nice horns.

When Wallenstein got into the bath, there was a brief moment where the water temperature spiked so high that Avies nearly came to the point of jumping out of the water for fear of being scalded. But the heat mellowed out before it came to that, and he relaxed again.

Wallenstein leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “You had quite a good idea for once. This is helpful.”

Avies would have certainly made a comment about the ‘for once’ part and maybe even gone on a rant about it, but there was too much else on his mind. “Sooo… You, as a demon, have… a vagina.” Singular. Because the ‘triple’ comment was _definitely a joke._

The smallest smirk played at Wallenstein’s lips. “This is true.”

“But your human form-” Avies sat up slightly to look into the demon’s lap and double-check- “has a dick.”

“My demon form does as well, in fairness.” His smirk went away, perhaps as he figured out how to explain it. “My true form isn’t defined by binary sex like you humans. Unlike most creatures, demon biology tends to play things fast and loose. Not just in sex, but in most things. It’s simply how we are.”

“Oh. So when you take on a human form…”

“I just choose which parts to keep.” Wallenstein shrugged. “I could have chosen to walk in here with very different assets. It wouldn’t have made much difference to me.”

Avies took a moment to search through his memories, but he had never seen Wallenstein like that. “But you didn’t, and as far as I’m aware, you don’t.”

Wallenstein opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. His smirk was back. “When one day you don’t have breasts, and then the next day you do, humans tend to react rather… awkwardly. It’s a little funny, really, but unfortunately it does tend to serve as a distraction from the horror you’re trying to wreak. So I decided to simplify things and just stick with one most of the time.”

Avies was quiet for a while more as he thought this all over. It was new information to him, and there was something almost romantic about learning such an intimate detail. It seemed like the more he learned about the demon, the more of an enigma he became, but maybe that was why Avies kept coming back.

“Does that disturb you?” Wallenstein asked huskily, like it was pillow talk. Avies glanced to the side to see that the demon was suddenly staring at him intently. He looked almost excited.

“No,” he answered honestly. It was unique, sure, but he didn’t see how it was disturbing.

The possibility of having multiple vaginas, now _that_ was disturbing. And hopefully still just a joke.

Wallenstein’s excited look calmed down, and he seemed more pleased than anything. He didn’t say anything more, and just went back to relaxing.

Avies decided to keep the small talk going, however. If it could even be called that. There was just so much he was wondering about. “So you don’t have a vagina at the moment. Does that make you feel better about the whole heat thing?”

“It does, actually. But I still find myself filled with an overwhelming need to be mated. The craving won’t go away until I do. But this at least makes it a bit more bearable, for now.”

“Well, um, congratulations?” Despite his curiosity, Avies still found this topic somewhat awkward. Maybe it was because of how nonchalant Wallenstein was about it despite the fact that it felt like a big revelation to Avies. And that was why he couldn’t help but ask more questions. “So have you ever actually been, you know… mated? Like, done the whole thing? I can’t really see you raising kids.”

Wallenstein chuckled. “Actually, I have. Thankfully it doesn’t involve raising anything, at least not for me.”

“Wait, seriously?” Avies sat up straight. “You’ve actually, like, given birth before?”

“Every blood moon. There’s one approaching, hence the unbearable horniness.” Wallenstein said it like it was obvious, and when Avies’s shocked expression didn’t go away, he seemed to become more exasperated. “I’m a demon! Birthing evil is part of the job! I’m merely doing my part to keep the army of the abyss at a healthy size.”

“I’m just learning a lot about you today, I guess.” Avies felt dazed.

“You could help me right now, you know,” Wallenstein continued, voice dipping into dangerously silky. “I already explained it to you: I could have a pussy right now. And you could plow it. And my problem will go away just like that. You’d be doing me quite a favor.” He glanced at his nails slyly. “I may even owe you…”

Avies got the feeling that Wallenstein was trying to put some demonic charm on him, and it may have worked if he wasn’t so baffled by everything that had happened. “Uh, sorry, but no thanks. I’m a human, not a demon - would I even be able to knock you up?”

“Of course. What do you think succubi do? That’s their whole schtick.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m very comfortable with the idea of having half-demon babies with you.” Maybe if they were married or something… Wait, what was he saying? He didn’t want any half-demon babies at all! That was way too creepy!

Wallenstein scowled. “Fine. Whatever. It’s only a matter of time before another demon shows up. Maybe it will even make a good meal afterwards.”

“Okay, so anyway,” Avies said quickly. He was beginning to imagine all sorts of things he didn’t want to be imagining. “I’m not into being complicit in the birth of evil right now. But I’m not against fucking. Is your backside good enough?”

Wallenstein turned away, drumming his fingers on the side of the tub. Finally he turned back and conceded, “Yes, I suppose that it will have to do for now.” He didn’t hide the disappointment in his voice, however.

Tohri raised his chin and his voice. “I’m doing you a favor, you know! Not just anyone gets the honor of-”

“Yes, yes. I know.” Wallenstein rubbed his temples. “Let’s just get to it, then. Shall we stay here or go to a bed?”

“Bed,” Avies answered. The bath was certainly nice, but he was beginning to get pruny.

“Right.” Wallenstein got up out of the water, which became noticeably cooler as soon as he was gone.

Avies got out as well and stopped to grab a towel hanging from a rack on the wall. Wallenstein, however, simply went on without him. Avies figured that his high body temperature probably meant that he air dried more quickly. But the towel was unbelievably soft, so Avies didn’t mind being left behind if it meant he could enjoy it for a moment.

When Avies arrived at the bedroom, he found the largest bed he’d ever seen, set in a gorgeous mahogany bed frame. Curtains shrouded the bed itself, and Avies pulled one aside to find Wallenstein lounging on red silk sheets, hair down. He was reading a book that was levitating above his head.

Avies had been confused at first by the luxurious life Wallenstein lived. Wallenstein had never seemed like the type to worry about things like status symbols, after all. But Avies had since learned the answer: demons, by nature, were incredibly hedonistic. They were obsessed with selfish, indulgent pleasure in all forms. Material pleasures, chemical pleasures…

Wallenstein, having noticed Avies’s arrival, snapped his fingers, causing the book to disappear. He grinned, and motioned for the puppeteer to come closer.

Carnal pleasures most especially, it seemed.

Avies crawled onto the bed, squinting suspiciously as he did so. Wallenstein’s demon-ness often seemed to give him a sense of superiority, so Avies had to make one thing clear. “I don’t take orders, even from you,” he declared. “I’m in charge, just like always.”

Wallenstein rolled his eyes, still grinning, and nodded agreeably. “Yes, of course. Like always.” Avies rolled his eyes at the obvious sass. It was clear that in Wallenstein’s eyes, he was merely playing along. He obviously didn’t care who gave the orders as long as he had his fun. Luckily for both of them, Avies found that to be good enough.

“Good. Then first, we’ll… Hmm.” Wait, what should his first order even be? He hadn’t had time to think about it.

“If _I_ may dare to make a suggestion…” Wallenstein sounded awfully pleased with himself as he raised his hand daintily. He must have already had something in mind and was using this opportunity to bring his wishes to fruition. “You need to get hard before we’re really going to get anywhere. If you would be so generous to allow me to service you, that may be a sufficient start.”

Wallenstein’s immense levels of sassiness made Avies want to deny anything he suggested just for the sake of being defiant. The problem with that, in this case, was that he really liked Wallenstein’s idea. So Avies tilted his head back to look down at Wallenstein past his nose and said haughtily, “I suppose I can allow that.” Then he added in a grumble, “I don’t much appreciate your attitude, though.”

“Oh, thank you,” Wallenstein said as he sat up and got into a better position. Clearly he was ignoring the second thing Avies’s said. “My master is so very, very kind.”

Wallenstein’s sarcastic playing was getting on Avies’s nerves enough to make him consider grabbing the demon by the horns and knocking some sense into him, fiery consequences be damned. But before he had the chance, Wallenstein had his mouth around Avies’s cock, and the feeling was so divine that it put Avies in a good enough mood that he decided he could let it slide.

Wallenstein’s mouth was absolutely sinful, just like all the words that came out of it. Like the rest of him, it was hot, but just perfectly so to instantly bring the pleasure Avies was feeling to its peak. That alone had Avies’s cock twitching to life, and he doubled over, grabbing Wallenstein’s shoulders for support.

None of that was even accounting for Wallenstein’s actual blowjob skills, so when that came into the picture, it was a whole new level. He never allowed Avies to get used to one thing. One moment he was swirling his dextrous tongue around the head, and the next he had dipped down to suck on one of Avies’s balls, and then suddenly he had his whole cock down his throat. He lingered in each place just long enough for Avies to appreciate the new sensation, to lose himself in it, and before that sensation had even the slightest chance to get old, there was something else.

It was all Avies could do to try to ground himself by gripping Wallenstein’s hair and let himself gasp and groan. Every so often, Wallenstein would look up at him, and in his eyes Avies saw a gleam that he rarely saw in him otherwise. Wallenstein usually was so cool and composed, almost never showing emotions other than mischief. But apparently sex was one of the few things that made him truly _exhilarated._ Once again, probably a demon thing.

“How the hell are you so _gah-_ good?” Avies was barely able to get the words out between his gasps, especially considering how he was already having trouble thinking straight.

Wallenstein had been deepthroating Avies while one hand massaged his balls. He took his mouth off of Avies’s dick, but he still did not allow him a moment of respite, using his other hand to start pumping him mercilessly. “The two things demons are best at are sex and violence,” he explained simply. “And I happen to be a very skilled demon.”

That terribly wicked mouth enveloped Avies’s cock yet again, causing Avies to throw his head back with a moan. He loathed to admit that anyone could ever be better at him than anything. But at a time like this, with Wallenstein sucking on his cock and Avies’s mind going blank with nothing but pleasure, how could he possibly deny him? How could he believe that anyone but Wallenstein gave the best blowjobs on this or any other plane of existence?

The upside was that experiencing the best blowjob on any place of existence was exactly the sort of treatment Avies deserved, and so he was going to shamelessly enjoy every second.

The downside was that it was so good, he was in serious danger of cumming too soon. And if he came before Wallenstein was satisfied… Well, he really was not interested in finding out what the consequences of sexually frustrating a demon would be.

So he managed to blurt out, “Okay, shit, that’s enough.” That was a lie. He would never in his life have enough of that mouth. But it was going to have to be good enough for the time being. And considering they had only just started, he could bear the loss. “We better get to it now.”

Wallenstein obeyed, sitting back with a _very_ satisfied look on his face, clearly pleased with the results of his work and even more pleased to be getting to the good part. “How shall you have me?”

Avies thought about it. He very much enjoyed having everything done for him without him having to lift a finger. But he _also_ enjoyed being in a dominant role and showing off a position of power, as he deserved. And besides, he supposed that Wallenstein had done a good enough job to deserve a bit of a break. “On your back,” he announced. “I’ll take over from here.”

“Be my guest.” Wallenstein laid back in a similar position to the one Avies had found him in.

“You’re my guest if anything,” Avies scoffed. “I’m the one doing you a favor here.”

“It is my castle, to be fair,” Wallenstein said. “But anyway, stop sweating the small stuff and give me the big stuff.”

Avies was almost tempted to dig his heels in and keep sweating the small stuff, but the compliment pacified him. He settled between Wallenstein’s legs, having learned already that the demon found his own saliva to be plenty of lube. “Fine. Since you’re kind enough to recognize its size, I’ll reward you.”

“I mean, I suppose it’s big enough for a human, at least.”

Avies met Wallenstein’s coy grin with a sharp glare. “You should really stop bugging me if you don’t want me to walk out of here right now, you know.” He was far too anxious to get going to do that however, his dick almost in pain from the anticipation. “You’re lucky this time.”

Wallenstein quirked an eyebrow at him and Avies caught the vague sense of the meaning: _You know that I’ll eat your legs before you walk out of here without fucking me, right?_ Or something along those lines. Psh, whatever. It was the principle of the matter.

Avies lined himself up. “Do I even need to ask if you’re ready?”

“I have _been_ ready for far too long.”

Avies heard that loud and clear, so he went ahead and pushed inside. Wallenstein hummed appreciatively as he did so, and sighed an “ah, finally” when Avies bottomed out.

The first thing Avies noticed was that, unsurprisingly, Wallenstein was hot in here too. It was the perfect temperature of course, and it was times like this that were the only occasions Avies would ever describe his dick as being cozy. But squeezed in those tight, warm walls, it really was. It made him feel like he could stay like that forever. As he began moving with a few testing thrusts, he wondered how he was supposed to ever be able to fuck anyone else.

Wallenstein had the generosity to allow Avies only a couple slow thrusts before he could wait no more. “Alright, get on with it then.”

“Don’t be so impatient,” Avies grumbled. He knew well that Wallenstein didn’t like it gentle. Avies was having trouble resisting the urge to get to it properly anyway, so all’s well that ends well. “But fine.”

He paused as he got into the perfect position, Wallenstein squirming beneath him. Once again he started slow, but this time he ramped up the speed until he was going at a good, hard pace. The sound of their fucking and Wallenstein’s moans quickly filled the room. The demon looked positively blissful now that he had finally gotten what he craved so badly, and Avies couldn’t look away. It was ironic that Wallenstein should be a demon, and yet with his long hair framing his head and his peaceful expression, Avies thought he looked godly.

But not as godly as himself, obviously.

“Fuck, yes. Finally,” Wallenstein gasped, clutching the sheets beneath him. He was already outright panting, eyelids fluttering as he quickly lost himself.

“You like that, huh? It’s good, right?” Avies leaned back. He moved his hand up Wallenstein’s leg and turned his head, intending to kiss his heel.

What he ended up pressing his lips to, however, was directly to the dew claw of a hoof. It was at that exact moment that he also realized his hands were clutching fur.

Avies reeled back. “What the fuck, man? That’s so gross!”

“P-Pardon.” But Wallenstein was chuckling so much, he didn’t sound very sorry at all. “I got so caught up in things that the illusion slipped. It’s just a hoof, don’t be such a baby.”

“Well put it back!” Avies demanded, and to his relief, he was once again holding onto regular human legs with regular human feet. Now that that was taken care of, he resumed his fucking, but he added sternly, _“Please_ be more mindful!”

Wallenstein waved him off with a vague _yes, yes, whatever_ gesture and got back to enjoying himself. He seemed to have no shame about noise, carelessly letting groans and pants and moans escape him as they came - again, demons seemed to lack shame entirely.

Avies felt similarly, feeling himself grunt and groan as he fucked the demon as hard as he could. He had already broken out into a sweat from the exertion, but he hardly noticed. All he really cared about at the moment was how fucking fantastic Wallenstein felt squeezed around his cock.

_“Gh-_ harder, Avies,” Wallenstein gasped.

Avies was not one to turn him down. He paused just long enough to readjust and then went at it with renewed vigor. He snapped his hips against the demon so hard that he almost thought that he might bruise the poor fellow. But knowing Wallenstein, that may just enhance it for him.

Wallenstein’s noises picked up in volume, and every one motivated Avies to work harder so that he could hear more. He was putting his all into it, and the resulting friction was absolutely extraordinary.

Then Wallenstein yelled “Harder!” again.

Avies had thought he was putting his all into it, but he tried going harder anyway. He even slowed down to focus on putting more force behind every thrust instead, punctuating which one with a grunt of effort.

That, too, only worked so long before Wallenstein once again demanded, “Harder, damn you!”

“I- can’t- go- harder!” Avies got out between breathless thrusts. “I’m gonna break your hip bones at this rate!”

“Ugh, for fuck’s sake! I’ll do it then!” And with that Wallenstein planted both feet on Avies’s chest and kicked him off. Avies fell flat onto his back, and it took mere seconds for Wallenstein to scramble up, line Avies’s cock up with his ass once again, and resume their activities.

Avies had had the wind knocked out of him, and when he got his breath back, his first thought was that he was glad he hadn’t been kicked by hooves. When he got his mind back, his next thought was that he was a little salty about having the control taken from him. But the sensation of Wallenstein bouncing on his dick so desperately was nothing short of glorious, so how could he complain?

If Avies had been wrong and demons could experience shame after all, there was no doubt that Wallenstein had left every last drop of his behind. He threw his head back, practically screaming with ecstasy at this point, fucking himself on Avies’s thick cock like it would save his life.

It was so overwhelming that Avies felt powerless to do anything but lay there and experience it, his own pleasure so strong that just that was enough to focus on. But he dug his heels into the bed for leverage with which to thrust up into the demon anyway, because at the moment, the tight warmth around his dick was the only thing in the world that mattered. Wallenstein grabbed Avies by the shoulders and dug his nails in so hard it really hurt, but even that could not distract Avies’s from the heat building in his abdomen.

Avies had screwed his eyes shut as he focused on the pleasure, but he blinked them open to see that Wallenstein’s illusion had slipped again. Now, Avies could see Wallenstein’s tail thrashing side to side wildly, and his batlike wings fluttering so hard it looked like they might almost lift him into the air.

Avies almost thought about complaining again, but he figured it wasn’t hurting him, and Wallenstein looked to be having too much fun. In fact, Wallenstein’s wings were probably giving him the extra force he needed to be able to fuck himself on Avies even harder, and that was nothing to complain about.

“YES!” Wallenstein yelled to the ceiling. He bounced on Avies’s cock so fervently it seemed he had completely lost his mind. “Yes, yes yes! Fuck yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck! Fuuuck! Oh please yes!” And so on and so on, with some unintelligible demonic curses thrown in as well that made Avies’s head spin. It was already spinning with rapturous pleasure, however, so what was the difference?

As much as Avies would have loved for this to last forever, he was a mere mortal, and he could feel his end swiftly approaching. The build up was becoming intense, and if he didn’t let go soon, he felt he might explode. “Fuck, shit, I-I’m cumming…!”

And so he did, blasting his load into firm demon butt. His mind went white, filled with nothing but pure relief and ecstasy. He was floating on a warm cloud of euphoria, and he never wanted to leave.

When that cloud returned to the earth and gently deposited Avies back onto the bed, he briefly worried whether he’d cum too soon and if Wallenstein had had enough yet. But the first sensation he became aware of was Wallenstein’s hot drops of cum dribbling onto his abdomen, and his heart could rest easy.

Wallenstein had expended himself so much that he collapsed like a sack of potatoes on top of Avies, but Avies didn’t mind. He weakly lifted his arms to wrap them around Wallenstein. His warm, lithe form made him wonderful to hold, and Avies so rarely got the chance.

Too exhausted to be anything but completely limp, the two lovers were more than content to just lay there. They both eventually got their breaths back, but still did not move. The longer they stayed, the more Avies became convinced that they may sleep like that. They were both a mess, not even facing the right way on the bed anymore, but Avies could not bring himself to care.

Wallenstein’s breathing had already become slow and calm. It seemed he was on the verge of sleep, if he wasn’t there already. Avies’s eyelids felt like weights, and he was ready to join him.

… But whenever he was about to drift off, one small voice in the back of his head spoke up. It reminded him of something that had been on his mind for nearly the entire night, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until his question was answered once and for all.

“Wallenstein?” he whispered, hoping that the demon was not yet asleep, or if he was, that waking him would not anger him.

The demon stirred just slightly. “Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Wallenstein’s voice was similarly quiet, using as little of the energy he had left as possible. “What is it?”

Avies gulped down a lump in his throat. “That thing you said earlier… about triple heat… You weren’t implying that you have three vaginas, were you? Or if you were, it… it was a joke, right?”

There was a pause. An uncomfortably long one, too. But finally Wallenstein let out a small chuckle and said, “Of course it was.”

Relief washed over Avies. “Thank goodness.”

“I only have two. The third one is secretly another mouth. Goodnight.” And it was a mere moments later when a gentle snore came from the demon.

Avies didn’t say anything. He didn’t sleep a wink that night. He just stared up at the ceiling and quietly wept for his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say except. im sorry
> 
> but also kind of not ;>
> 
> i hope you managed to find a way to enjoy it anyway!! and if you did, comments are really super duper appreciated~


End file.
